


The stalker

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Something important has been lost. Now, fifteen years later, it is finally time to find it again.





	The stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2012-10-07 08:00am to 08:13am & 08:59am to 09:14am & 2012-11-10 08:49pm to 09:14pm

Another birthday. Another day people he barely spoke a word to during the year would come up to him and wish him well. Another day he would have erased from the calendar in a heartbeat if given the chance, just because…  
'No. Don't even go there, Kunimitsu. He's gone. End of story.' It was during these times Tezuka Kunimitsu spoke aloud to himself, trying to get his thoughts back under control. 

It had almost been fifteen years since they had both graduated and, supposedly, gone their separate ways. Fifteen years Tezuka had hoped, albeit secretly, that they would, by chance, meet again. But nothing had happened and he still couldn't bring himself to admit, not even to himself, that he loved him. Loved him so much it physically hurt. 

Tezuka had kept track of his whereabouts, making sure to always be just a few blocks away, not too obvious but always there. Resigned to being a stalker, trying to stop what seemed like a million times but unable to do so. He was such a coward. There was no other word for it. Tezuka Kunimitsu had officially become a coward. And today? Today was the one day in the year he wished, more than anything, to see and be seen by this particular person. Even if just for a second. But he simply couldn't bring himself to go near him. He was so pathetic. 

Sitting down in a small café during break had appeared like a good idea at the time, by now he just wanted to hit his head against a wall for being so stupid. Just when he had placed his order his dream had, almost, come true. The other man walking in and choosing a table near him, albeit without making eye contact. It seemed he hadn't been recognized, yet. And now?  
'Now I just wish to run and hide. Perfect, Kunimitsu. Just perfect.'  
"Is this seat already taken?" A melodious voice suddenly asked in the middle of his self-declaration/rampage. Tezuka shook his head in the negative before looking up and gasping in shock. "Then it is now," the other man continued and proceeded to sit down, a beautiful smile on his lips but then only silence ensued. Tezuka not knowing what to say and the other man just smiling until finally a small sigh could be heard. "Why did you never approach me, Kunimitsu?"  
Tezuka looked away, the shame of his own actions clearly visible but then his chin was gently cupped by a soft hand and moved until their eyes met again. "I couldn't. I'm sorry, Syusuke."  
"You're finally using my first name!" Fuji exclaimed loudly before adding in a much softer tone, "Thank you, Kunimitsu. It means a lot to me." There was another small pause before Fuji took the initiative once again. "But now we should celebrate that we're together again, especially in light of the day."  
"Together again?" Tezuka asked, more than a little perplexed.  
Fuji's expression changed to one of sadness and even a bit of insecurity. "Unless you don't want..."  
"I do." The other man surprised himself by rudely interrupting the former tensai.  
"Good, because next time you move, I expect you to move in with me." A loving and caring smile accompanied the words, followed by a small kiss. "Happy birthday, Kunimitsu."


End file.
